demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Jamie Slay
Jamie Dominic Slay is a son of Aphrodite and the half-brother of Johnathan Slay, a son of Mania. Jamie's Biography, via Demigod Creator, post 764. He lived with his sibling, father and step-mother for the first 10 years of his life, only to leave once his brother promised him a utopian place where they would truly fit in. Now, Jamie resides at Camp Half-Blood in the Aphrodite cabin, being an all-year-rounder camper, earning his two years bead. However, he would usually jump from Aphrodite's cabin to Mania's cabin to keep his brother company. Appearance Jamie has short blond hair that is either gelled up in a small flick, messed up or combed to the side. His eyes are a little big and brown. The most remarkable and adorable feature on his face is his smile which is cute and cheery. He's a little tanned and seems to be at an average height of age in his family of giants. He seems to fit the teddy bear look. He wears a grey sweater with black jeans. He would usually wear grey high-tops trainers too, with the clothes. And most of the time, he's wearing a red bag on his shoulders. Personality Jamie is a fun and loving kid who acts very much acts innocent. He takes his adorableness into consideration, using it to his advantage at this. However, he doesn't get the idea of being handsome, which he is. His love for music is on par to his brother's and love for sports. Although he's a son of Aphrodite, he doesn't really blend in to the genes. Story Backstory Jamie was born knowing his mother of Aphrodite and not his step-mother. He was born a couple of months after his father, step-mother and half-brother (Michael) moved to Sweden to live. Being raised by his step-mother was great but it didn't work out so well when he'd noticed how unfair she treated Michael. So when Michael asked if he wanted to go to a place that's like a utopia, Jamie didn't hesitate to say 'yes', even if it cost him not to see their parents. Relationships Love Interests Vivian Hua= Jamie and Vivian have been friends for a couple of months and soon, they became very close friends, sharing many interests. One of the amazing things that Jamie loves about her is her ability in machines and that she can burn things. To him, she's good company and, considering they're the same age, very alike. It is unclear if he has any romantic feelings for her, because of his density, but Vivian has shown signs for him. Most of what he does is not properly processed in his mind and sometimes, that leads to a couple of blushes. As of the moment, Jamie considers Vivian as his best girl friend. Her teasing and jokes gives him joy. |-|Blythe Morgan= Jamie is very fond of Blythe for unknown reasons. It is initially shown when he always gives her warm welcomes. She's a couple of years older but he likes the fact that she doesn't mind if he's younger. They get along very well, she oftenly joking around with him, like most of his friends. He holds her dearly because of the background information she shared to him. Her lack of confidence and friends really makes him try to turn her life around and he does try many things. It's unclear if he has any romantic feelings for her, however, like Vivian, subtle hints are shown, like when he hugs her. Family Michael Slay= Jamie loves his brother more than the world and would always stick by him. Michael's looked after him and was his tutor for many years, aiding him whenever he's struggling. Due to this, Jamie became attached to him and mostly sleeps in the Mania cabin with him. From their dark past, Jamie sworn to never let something as bad happen to his brother again. The thought even hurts him as well, and so he distracts himself by doing many activities with his friends. Fatal Flaw Jamie's fatal flaw is his loyalty. Abilities & Items Powers *Charmspeak. *Power of empathy. *Sensing emotions that radiates off of people. *Speak French. Weapons *Jamie has a leather wristband with a small engraved metal plate of a bear on it. The bear plate is the weapon that activates Jamie's celestial bronze sword. *Under the sleeve on Jamie's left arm is an arm band covered with miniature celestial bronze arrows. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths *His voice. *Agility. *His adorable-ness. *Close combat fighting. *Reflex. Weaknesses *Archery. *An injured comrade. *Nightmares. *Babies. Likes & Dislikes Likes *Laser tag. *Paintball. *Guitar. *All types of sports. *People in general. *Singing. *Bears. Dislikes *Having nightmares. *Seeing his brother is a bad condition. *Pigs. *Thriller movies. Trivia *He was created on May 23, 2015 by Cath and accepted on the same day by Sunny. References Navigation Category:Males Category:Aphrodite campers Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Original Characters Category:Cath's Characters